


In The Dark

by PornForYourSoul



Series: Ivy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornForYourSoul/pseuds/PornForYourSoul
Summary: Ivy has an encounter in a cave.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 3am to jerk off enjoy

Ivy cursed. It was late, and the cave was dark. She wondered briefly why the hell she had insisted going alone despite her friend telling her she could come with her. If Ivy had wanted to prove something, she didn't know what it was. She sighed. Why the in the fuck didn't her phone have a flashlight? She could barely see in its dim light.

Ivy could feel something wrap around her leg in the dark. Her body jerked with panic, and  instantly a primal instict flashed in her mind " _run_ ".

But it was just a fraction of a moment too late.

Ivy felt her leg being pulled, and she lost her balance with the strength of it. Her body hit the ground with a thud, and she could feel a dark feeling coil at her stomach.

"Hello!?" She called out without thinking.

The something coiled around her leg, and she could feel... more of them touch her body. She struggled, afraid and confused. She tried to get up, but her hands were quickly restrained on the ground. She could feel the slimy _something_ \- oh god it was slimy against her skin - climbing her legs and she struggled again. She wondered how in the hell did she get into this situation, and a sudden thought entered her thought without her having to think about it.

Tentacles.

Ivy thrashed against her bounds. She had seen enough anime to know what was happening. She hoped that she was wrong; she hoped that too many hours on too many shitty porn sites had corrupted her mind.

Until she felt them go higher. And _higher_. And then, they reached her fabric covered crotch.

Cold sweat beaded on Ivy's forehead. This could not be happening. This could not be real. The tentacle - at this point she was pretty sure that that's what it was - rubbed against her between her legs, and Ivy couldn't hold back a scream. Again and again she screamed in terror and just as her throat was becoming sore, she could feel something... soft and wet against her cheek. She jumped, mouth opening in another scream. Which never made itself of Ivy's mouth as the thing found her lips and in one, swift motion pushed right through them.

That couldn't be good. Ivy could feel the strange texture - a meaty softness that yielded under her teeth but didn't seem bothered by her vigorous biting attempts. And it tasted - strange. Sickly sweet, making Ivy sick in her stomach.

The tentacle moved deeper in her mouth, and Ivy gagged as it forced its way down into her throat. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Unpleasant was the understatement of the year she thought as it lodged itself nice and snug in the warmth of her mouth. She could feel something come out of the tentacle - somethig slick and thick, and she swallowed reflexively. Not like she couldn't just _not_ swallow it if she wanted to breath. The liquid burned in her throat, in her stomach, and an uncomfortable noise vibrated around the tentacle.

Ivy had forgotten about the situation under her waist. She was reminded of it as the tentacles holding her legs spread them apart and one squirmed its way to the side of her panties. She struggled again, _no_ s echoing in her mind as the tentacle slid under the thin fabric. It pulled against her underwear and Ivy heard a rip. The tears on her eyes rolled to her cheeks as she felt the tentacle come in contact with her bare vagina.

The tentacle moved to rub in between her lower lips, sending a strange, tingling sensation through Ivy's core. It spread its slick at her, making her wet and slippery for what was to come. Ivy shook with fear, repulsed by the idea of having to endure what was going to happen.

Ivy felt the tentacle press at her pussy, and she tensed her muscles. She had to resist; she couldn't just lie there and let it happen. She pushed back at the tentacle trying to enter, body shaking with exertion. She could only hold on for so long - in a moment of weakness her body relaxed, and the tentacle pushed into her tight cunt.

Ivy screamed, the tentacle in her mouth muffling her. The one in her  pussy was thick and it was painful. It pushed deep into her and Ivy shuddered at how long it was - it was testing the limits of her body and it _hurt_.

The tentacle started fucking Ivy's tightness in fast motions. Ivy could feels its slick drip down from her hole with every movement and she swallowed compulsively around the tentacle. She had to focus - on anything else, on something - but her thoughts felt heavy and unusually hazy. She wasn't sure if being raped by a tentacle did that to you in general or if it was something else entirely. Tears fell from her eyes again, out of the shame, embarrassment and frustration of it all.

Ivy felt the tentacles holding her shift. More of them came to her body, and she felt her body being lifted from the ground. She felt weak in its hold, hanging in the air as it posed her as it liked. Knees spread apart and her hanging chest towards the ground, almost upside down.

Ivy felt a thin tentacle rub at where the other mercilessly fucked her. It changed its position, moving against her clit. An electric shock sparked in her body, and Ivy tried to stop her hips from involuntarily moving against the touch. She keened in disappointment as it moved away. It moved against her vulva, pressing hard at somewhere. Ivy cried from pain, trying to twist away at the intrusion. It took a moment for her to realise that it was trying to enter her urethra .  
Nono _nono_ , she thought - why would it try to do that, it wouldn't even be able to squirm its way there no matter how hard it tried.

And then she blanched, realising just how wrong a person can be.

Ivy's body twisted as the thin tentacle moved into her urethra with a slow, agonising thrust. It felt so wrong - being touched and entered somewhere she wasn't supposed to. When it settled deep and stopped moving, Ivy was in tears again. She felt squirt liquid inside of her, and her bladder strecthed painfully to accommodate what was spurting into it. Ivy wondered if she was going to die here.

Another tentacle moved to rub between Ivy's round, soft cheeks and she didn't try to fight anymore. Her body hung limbly in the air and she closed her teary eyes, gritting her teeth at the tentacle still in her mouth. She tried to force her body to relax, if only to make it hurt less as the tentacle nudged at her puckered hole.

It didn't tease. Ivy screwed her eyes shut as it forced itself into her tight ass, thick and slick. Its wetness leaked out of her both holes, dribling to her tighs and to the ground.

And then, it started fucking her like it hadn't before.

Ivy's both holes were violently fucked by the tentacles and her body jerked with the movements. Her pussy throbbed painfully every time it rubbed against her walls, every time it pressed against her too full bladder. It rubbed against the tentacle ravaging her ass and never in her life Ivy felt so humiliated and full. She was getting fucked by tentacles and she couldn't do anything about it than cry and let them. She was pathetic, she thought as her pussy and her tight little asshole clenched against the tentacles.

More tentacles moved to her body. They ripped away her clothes - of course they did, like it wasn't already bad enough - and started to rub their slime on her skin. Two tentacles latched on her nipples, teasing and stretching them and Ivy hopes it would just be fucking over already. And yet.

Ivy was finding the tremors of pleasures climbing ti her core harder and harder to deny.

Suddenly, the two tentacles fucking her came to a still. The one in her urethra stayed put and the other in her ass kept her plugged, kept her hole full, but the one in her wet cunt slipped away. Ivy instantly denied the feeling of disappointment. Instead, she wished it was done with her, that it would let her go.

She knew she was wrong as she felt something else enter her pussy. It felt slightly thinner and definitely more rigid than the tentacle from before had been. She had no time to wonder as it moved inside her passage, ramming against the end of it.  
She broke into a sweat as it pressed against her womb. Why didn't it realize it couldn't go through there? For a brief moment, when something so thick was trying to fit somewhere so tiny, Ivy wondered if she would just die of pain, again. Her tears had become a constant stream on her face.

The tentacle made its way through and Ivy tried to scream again at the intrusion. She was penetrated where she hadn't been before, in a part that had been completely untouched before.

The tentacle lied still for a moment, and for a few, agonising minutes Ivy waited in terror. And the she felt it.

Something was pressing against her cunt. It was bigger than anything she'd taken before had ever been, and Ivy struggled in the air, helpless to do anything to save herself. It pressed harder and Ivy felt herself being stretched beyond her limits. Finally, it entered her and Ivy thought she was going to be split  in half by it. It moved inside of her, reaching her womb. Ivy felt a stretch in her in a part she had never felt before.

Another one pressed at her dripping wet cunt and a realization hit Ivy like a brick. Eggs. This fucking thing was laying eggs in her.

She panicked as she felt the second egg move in her body, joining the first one in her womb. She cried out. More eggs entered her - they started to come in shorter interwalls until they came in an almost completely continuous stream. They stretched her pussy wide open and Ivy felt a painful, heavy stretch in her stomach hanging under her. They pressed painfully at her too full bladder that couldn't release what was inside it.  Soon, she was sure no more was going to fit. Everytime an egg forced its way into her now impossibly full womb, she felt the ones already inside her shift painfully to make room that didn't exist. She would have groaned if she could have. Ivy wondered if it was just going to keep laying its eggs into her until her stomach would split open and just then, the eggs stopped. Ivy's body relaxed from relief.

Suddenly, she felt the tentacle still lodged into her womb squirt something into her. There was a lot of its liquid, and it settled in the places between the eggs, completely filling Ivy's heavy, full womb. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as her stomach stretched more. Drool dropped on her sore jaw, and Ivy, from whatever mercy, finally passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might also write a sequel where Ivy births the eggs


End file.
